My Answer
|Typ=Ending |Zdjęcie=End10.jpg |Zespół=Seamo |Numer piosenki=10 |Shippūden=Tak |Od odcinka=116 |Do odcinka=128 }} My Answer to utwór wykonywany przez Seamo do 10° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 2 lipca 2009 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 116 do 128. Opis Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii Konoyo wa hitosu jinawa de wa Ikanai sore wa nazenara Kamisama ga tsukutta TEST dakara muzukashii nda Bunkei Rikei Mushiru doutoku Kimi nara kore o dou toku Kore wa marude jinsei Dakara uchikomu shinken ni Bokura wa nayamu mayou Nando mo jibun ni toikakeru Hitotsu janai kotae sagashi Gamushara ni oikakeru Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii Sora yo umi yo kimi mo onaji you ni nayanderu no kai Kaze yo taiyou kimi mo hito shirezu naite iru no kai Osoreru koto wa nai yo shippai sono tsugi ga shoubu We Fight Kizu darake no touan ga iki ta akashi sou nanda Haji o kai te mo kesa nai de tsukawa naide keshigomu Mushiro hitotsu hitotsu no omoi o nejikomu Bokura wa nayamu mayou Nando mo jibun ni toikakeru Hitotsu janai kotae sagashi Gamushara ni oikakeru Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii Hakushi no kami ni mirai wo kaki konde Sono pende ten wo sende musubu Kimi dake no ansaa Mirai no boku nara ima no boku ni oshiete agerareru Kimi no doryoku ga jishin ni Kawaru toki made oitsudzukereba ii Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii |-| Kanji= 今 出来なくても 焦らないで 慌てないで 君のマイペースで 自分信じてゆっくり行けばいい この世は一筋縄では いかない それは何故なら 神様が作った テストだから難しいんだ 文型？理系？むしろどう解く？ これは まるで人生 だから打ち込む真剣に 僕らは悩む 迷う 何度も自分に問いかける １つじゃない 答え探し がむしゃらに追いかける 今、 出来なくても 焦らないで 慌てないで 君のマイペースで 自分信じてゆっくり行けばいい 空よ 海よ 君も同じように悩んでるのかい？ 風よ 太陽 君も人知れず泣いているのかい？ 恐れる事はないよ 失敗 その次が勝負 We Fight!! 傷だれけの答案が 生きた証 そうなんだ 恥をかいても 消さないで 使わないでケシゴム むしろ１つ１つの思いをねじ込む 僕らは悩む 迷う 何度も自分に問いかける １つじゃない 答え探し がむしゃらに追いかける 今、 出来なくても 焦らないで 慌てないで 君のマイペースで 自分信じてゆっくり行けばいい 白紙の紙に 未来を書きこんで そのペンで 点を線で 結ぶ 君だけの アンサー 未来の僕なら 今の僕に 教えてあげられる 君の努力が自信に 変わる時まで追い続ければいい 今、 出来なくても 焦らないで 慌てないで 君のマイペースで 自分信じてゆっくり行けばいい |-| Polski= Nawet jeśli nie możesz nic zrobić teraz, bez nerwów, nie poddawaj się, wystarczy iść w swoim tempie i mieć do siebie zaufanie. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział że życie jest łatwe, wiesz? Bóg uczynił je trudnym ponieważ wszystkie jego części to test, Jak można go zdać? Sztuką? Nauką? Etyką? To co masz w życiu musisz traktować poważnie. Martwimy się, zastanawiamy się, chyba nie jeden raz Nie ma jednej dobrej odpowiedzi więc trzeba iść do przodu i szukać samego siebie. Nawet jeśli nie możesz nic zrobić teraz, bez nerwów, nie poddawaj się, wystarczy iść w swoim tempie i mieć do siebie zaufanie. Zwracam się do nieba i morza, czy myslisz tak jak ja? Zwracam się do wiatru i słońca, czy ty również płaczesz by nikt tego nie zauważył? Nie bój się o nic. To kolejna bitwa, w której trzeba walczyć. Jestem już pełen ran całego świata, ale takie jest życie. Zachowaj tylko rysunek swojego życia, nie trzeba używać gumki Wystarczy jeden cel. Martwimy się, zastanawiamy się, chyba nie jeden raz Nie ma jednej dobrej odpowiedzi więc trzeba iść do przodu i szukać samego siebie. Nawet jeśli nie możesz nic zrobić teraz, bez nerwów, nie poddawaj się, wystarczy iść w swoim tempie i mieć do siebie zaufanie. Na czystej kartce piszę, co chciałbym robić w przyszłości, ale nikt tak na prawdę, nie zna prawdy dlatego potrzebuję odpowiedzi. Gdybym był z przyszłości powiedział bym obecnemu ja: "Zmień swój stosunek do ciężkiej pracy, i próbuj dalej, aż osiągniesz swój cel". |-| Angielski= Even if you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up Just go at your own pace and have confidence in yourself No one ever said life was easy, you know? God made it tough because its all part of his test How will you solve it? with art? science? ethics? That's what life is all about-you got to take it seriously We worry, we wonder, we second guess ourselves There's not one right answer, so keep pushing forward and look for yours Even if you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up Just go at your own pace and have confidence in yourself I ask the sky and sea, do you wonder like me too? I ask the wind and sun, do you cry without anyone noticing too? There is nothing to be afraid of. It's just another battle, we fight!! I'm already full of scratches everywhere but its just the way life is Just keep drawing your life there's no need to use an eraser You just need one goal We worry, we wonder, we second guess ourselves There's not one right answer, so keep pushing forward and look for yours Even if you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up Just go at your own pace and have confidence in yourself I write on a blank piece of paper what I would like to be in the future but no one really knows the truth That's why you need your answer If i were from the future then i could tell the present me to "change your hard work into confidence and keep trying until your reach your goal" Even if you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up Just go at your own pace and have confidence in yourself Ciekawostki * Shino jest jedynym z Konohańskiej jedenastki który nie pojawia się w tym endingu. *Endingu pojawia się znacznie grubsza Temari. Postacie *Sakura Haruno *Naruto Uzumaki *Iruka Umino *Ino Yamanaka *Kakashi Hatake *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Sai *Hinata Hyūga *Shikamaru Nara *Chōji Akimichi *Kiba Inuzuka *Tsunade *Jiraiya *Gaara *Kankurō *Temari *Sasuke Uchiha (plakat) Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden